Michael and Sara
by saralover
Summary: Sara is 16, Michael's 18.they meet at a party
1. 1 The park

Sara rubbed her eyes. She stared down at her history book unable to make out any of the words. "God, I need a break"  
She said to herself. She stood up, put on a black hoodie, and her worn sneakers. Sara ran down the stairs and looked around. This house had been so empty since her mom died. Her dad was never home anymore. Sara sighed and went out the door. She stood on her porch and took a deep breath. The air was cool and her breathing made fog in front of her face. She walked down the dimly lit street and towards the park.

Sara felt her eyes being conquered by stinging tears. She fought so hard to keep them in, but they were too strong. She sat down infront of a big oak tree and stared at the stars. She pulled her knees up to her chest Letting her tears flow freely for once

She felt a warm hand on her arm and looked up, she was met with the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen She would recognize those eyes anywhere, eventhough she'd only seen them once before Memories of that night came flooding back to her

-  
They met at a party three weeks ago For the first hour they did nothing but gaze into eachothers eyes from across the room She was surprised when he asked her to dance Being in his arms had felt like heaven At the end of the night he'd walked her home and kissed her It was a soft kiss, the way it was meant to be A kiss, not the gateway to a one night stand, a kiss, and maybe a promise ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was crouched down before her, his hand still on her forearm "Are you okay"  
She wiped her tears away with her hands "Yeah"  
"Did something happen to you"  
"No, I'm just... I don't know"  
"Rough night"  
He said while offering her his hand "Something like that"  
She took it and he pulled her up She looked at her watch: 2AM Her brows knitted together "Michael, what are you doing here"  
"I could ask you the same thing"  
She smirked "Yes, you could, but I asked you first"  
He shrugged "Couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk"  
He looked at her, waiting for her explanation Her voice was soft, she was looking at the ground "I had to get out of the house, too many memories, I couldn't breathe"  
"You shouldn't be out here alone, in the middle of the night"  
"I can take care of myself"  
"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Where does your father think you are"  
"He wasn't home when I left"

Michael looked at the gorgeous girl walking next to him, with growing infatuation Her beautiful auburn hair was tight back, earrings dangeling from her milky white earlobes Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her blue jeans and the moon lit up her big hazel eyes But there was still that sadness in her eyes

"Won't your father get worried, when he finds out you're not home"  
"I doubt he'll notice, and if he does, he probably won't care"

"Sara"  
"hmm"  
He takes her hand in his and she turns to him He puts his hands on her hips, knowing she'll probably push him away But she doesn't "It's good to see you again"  
"Yeah, It is"  
He leans in and she welcomes his soft lips against hers When they break apart, Sara rest her forehead against his shoulder He whispers in her ear "I missed that"  
She smiles as he reluctantly lets go of her body and takes her hand "Come on, I'll walk you home"

They're standing on Sara's porch He presses a soft kiss to her cheek "Goodnight, Sara"  
"Bye"  
Her voice is soft and warm, the best sound he's ever heard And he knows he'll miss it when he leaves her 


	2. Chapter 2

Sara was once again trying to make sense out of her history book when her phone rang "Hello"  
"Sara? It's Michael"  
His voice rendered her speechless "Hi"  
"Is everything okay"  
Her voice was soft "Yeah, I'm fine.  
What's up"  
He was more nervous than he had been in a long time "Well, I was wondering... are you doing anything today"  
"Not much, why"  
"I thought maybe we could spend some time together?  
I mean if you want"  
He stuttered "Okay"  
"Okay"  
"Yeah, I'd uhm I'd like to see you"  
"Can you meet me in an hour"  
"Where"  
She answered quickly "The park"  
"I'll be there"  
"See you then"

He had his back to her, facing the lake "Michael"  
"Sara"  
She walked up to him in her jeans, black tanktop and darkgreen vest Her soft auburn locks framing her face "Hi"  
Her voice a sweet whisper

He took her hand in his "You look beautiful"  
He says, dropping a kiss on her cheek Letting his lips linger for a moment before rubbing her cheek with his thumb She dropped her gaze to the ground, letting her hair cover her flushed cheeks

He pulls her close, brushing the hair from her face and plants a kiss right between her eyes His arms slide around her waist, while hers wound around his neck She buried her face in his neck, relishing in his close proximity He whispered into her ear with that voice of his "I missed you"

She pulled away from him slightly, to look into his eyes, affraid to find mockery or deceit but was met with nothing but sincerity She inched her face closer to his, kissing him softly

When he reciprocated the kiss, she opened her mouth for him Granting his tongue entry, after a few moments of bliss, she broke their kiss, laying her head on his shoulder Their were both breathing deeply when the rain started pouring down

They ran back to Sara's house, both soaking wet

She gave him a towel while drying her hair with another She tried to walk past him,  
when he pulled her onto his lap, their mouths finding eachother again He lowered her body to the couch Causing her to wrap her arms around his neck

Frank Tancredi walked through the frontdoor Seeing his daughter writhing underneath a total stranger He felt his blood boil

"I thought I told you not to bring anymore of those scumbags in here!"

Michael and Sara both bolted upright She stood up and Michael followed suit

"Dad, this is.."

Frank let out a bitter chuckle "Your latest supplier?"

Sara's jaw was set, her hands balled into fists She walked out the door, leaving Michael alone with her father Michael walked out the door without uttering a word, in search of Sara

He saw her standing in the parkinglot She had her back toward him, so she gasped in shock when she felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind "Sara"  
She leans her head back into his chest, while softly speaking "I'm sorry for leaving you there"  
"It's okay"  
"What was he talking about"  
"What do you mean"  
He turned her around in his arms "Supplier"  
"About that.." 


	3. Derek

"This may not be the best place to have this conversation"  
"We can go back to my place to talk"  
He offered, she nodded "Yeah okay"  
He took her hand in his "Come on"  
She froze on the spot He looked at her questioningly "Sara"  
"Before we go just let me do one thing"  
She reached up and took her face in his hands Kissing him, with every emotion she felt for him pouring out She rested her forehead against his shoulder "You probably won't like me very much after this,  
so I just had to kiss you one last time"  
He tilted her chin, her eyes meeting his "I plan on kissing you a lot more"  
Her eyes grew dark "That might change"

He led her back to the house where he and his brother lived Lincoln was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand So Michael took her up to his bedroom They sat down on his bed and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear His voice was soft and gentle "Talk to me, Sara"  
She shut her eyes for a moment breathing in deeply "A while back, I got into some trouble"  
His brows knitted together "What kind of trouble"  
"The drug kind"  
She saw the questions burning in his eyes "I uhm I was messed up on drugs pretty bad for a while"  
He was speechless, she mistook his silence for loathing and got up "I'll just go"  
His mind was working overtime, still processing what she'd just told him "Sara, wait"  
But it was too late, she was already out the door

A few hours later she was banging on Derek's door Like she'd done so many times before "What"  
He barked at her through the closed door "It's Sara"  
He opened the door in clad in boxers "You came crawling back I see"  
"Shut up"  
She brushed passed him, entering the apartment "Just stating the obvious babe"  
He shut the door behind them "Fuck you"  
"Fine by me"  
Coming up her, her pressed himself into her backside His hands fondeling her breasts, he grew hard, pressing into her more urgently "Where is it"  
His arms came up around her waist, pulling her closer to his aching member "Be patient baby"  
She turned around her hand stroking him through the thin material of his boxers "Just give it to me, Derek I'll do whatever you want"  
She says seductively He seperates her lips with one of his fingers, slipping it into her mouth She sucks on it, bobbing her mouth up and down,  
her eyes never leaving his "Follow me"  
He shows her a plastic bag with two morphine bottles a plastic tourniquet and a syringe She hands him a $500 bill He presses into her with his rock-hard cock "How about something a little more 'personal'?" "How would you like me"  
"Suck it"  
She pulled down his boxers, seating herself between his legs licking his tip with her soft tongue before blowing on it, making him grow harder,  
all the while her hands still stroking him.  
She drew his scorching heat deep into her warm mouth His hands went to her head, massaging her scalp She works him hard and fast her teeth grazing,  
scraping at the tender flesh sending spikes of sweet pain through his brain that are quickly soothed by the smooth caress of her tongue. she runs her hand down the length of one thigh and slowly back up until her hand reaches through cupping him, the most sensitive part of any guy, stroking the tightening flesh gently while sucking hard until he has no choice but let go spilling himself, her free hand holding tight to his hip, pulling him to her, full force into her waiting mouth.

He withdraws from her mouth, and she gets up "We done"  
"Not even close"  
"How long is this gonna take"  
"It'll go a lot faster if you get out of those clothes"  
She quickly stripped off the clothing barriers He pulled her onto him, Her straddling his hips She bit her lip as he entered the hollow ache between her thighs He took hold of her hips, steading her on his length He moved her up and down his shaft, almost instantly quickening the pace Her eyes fluttered shut as she was nearing the edge, with every single one of his thrusts His voice was low and horny "Come for me Sara"  
She felt her orgasm jolt through her body

Afterwards she rushed to the bathroom, plunged the morphine filled syrine into her vein and felt her body succumb to another level of ecstasy

The next morning she woke up on the bathroom floor slightly disoriented She went home, got ready for school, and walked to class

She was walking toward the bathrooms when she saw Michael standing a few feet away He came closer to her and spoke in that soft velvety voice of his "Hi"  
She couldn't look him in the eyes, as if he would know what she'd done just by looking at her "I have to go"  
She whispered Rushing into one of the bathroom stalls She slid down the bathroom tiles as desperate tears fell down her cheeks 


	4. bathroomies

Michael could see something was wrong, really wrong so he followed her into the girl's room It was vacated, the silence only disturbed by Sara's sobs "Sara"  
Her voice was strangled as,  
she unlocked the door to the bathroom-stall she was in "What are you doing here"  
He kneeled down next to her He layed a hand on her shoulder gently "I need to talk to you"  
She closed her eyes, turning her face away from him "I don't wanna talk to you"  
He trailed his hand down her arm, he took her small hand in his "Sara"  
She tried to jerk her hand out of his, but he wouldn't let her "Just go away"  
He wiped the tears from her eyes, brushing her hair out of her face "Sara, what's wrong"  
"I'm fine"  
"Than why are you crying"  
"Just leave me alone, please"  
He pulled her body onto his lap,  
She tried to fight the warmth of his embrace But her body leant into him automatically His arm arms holding her close to him "Last night. You never even gave me a chance to respond"  
"I don't wanna hear it"  
Her body leant into him further "Why are you running away from me?  
You have no idea what I'm gonna say"  
She pulled her body away from his and got up "There's nothing to run away from There is nothing between us There never was and there never will be"  
He walked upto her pressing her up against the wall "Are you sure about that"  
He kissed her full force, breaking any walls that she had put up She started to cry softly, he pulled his mouth from hers and cradled her in his arms "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry"  
"Michael"  
His name came out of her mouth in a muffled sob He rubbed her back "I wanna be with you Sara.  
What you've done in the past, It doesn't change that It doesn't change how inlove with you I am"  
She cried harder, knowing she'd ruined everything they could've had together But his arms were still around her, holding her so tight, His lips brushing her hair, and she couldn't move, couldn't tear herself away from him couldn't tell him what she'd done, so she tightened her arms around him.

After a half hour of standing there, with their arms around eachother Michael broke the silence "Sara"  
She looked up at him, suddenly affraid that he knew what she'd done "Yeah"  
"Are we okay"  
He was affraid that she didn't wanna be with him "I don't know, are we"  
He kissed her passionately, softly sucking on her tongue, driving her insane Her arms wound around his neck She whispered in his ear "I'm so inlove with you"  
His arms tightened around her waist He kissed her again, it was a slow kiss, passionate one that was meant to last She breathed deeply when he released her mouth "What was that for"  
He rubbed her cheek "Do I need a reason to kiss you"  
Her chest was still heaving from the passion he'd shown her "Definitely not"  
She heard a moan escape his throat as her tongue dipped into his mouth.  
She felt his growing erection pressing against her thigh She wanted to feel him inside of her, erasing any traces of Derek But she couldn't, she couldn't turn what they had into the same thing she had with Derek Michael was different, Michael cared, held her when she cried So she pulled away from him "I have to go"  
Her head was down, hair in front of her face "Sara"  
He brushed the locks from her face, her eyes were vulnerable,  
He noticed they were even more sad than usual His voice was soft "We can take this as slow as you want, there's no rush"  
She layed her head on his shoulder, and felt his arms snake around her He held her, tight but gentle, the way he touched her It wasn't greedy and lustful like she was used to It was just to make her feel better, just to be closer to her It wasn't about getting into her pants as fast as possible "Thanks"  
"I don't wanna rush into anything right now I'm trying to get my life back on track and I don't wanna lose myself again"  
"I just want to be with you, talk to you, hold you"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close "I have to go Sara"  
He knew she thought he was rejecting her "It's just, Ieft class to go to the bathroom an hour ago So I think I should be heading back"  
"Okay"  
He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and gave her a small gentle kiss,  
before leaving the bathroom

Sitting on the toiletseat She pulled the leftover bottle of morphine out of her pocket staring at the drug, she thought of Michael, the way his lips felt against hers,  
the way he would hold her in his arms, and she put it back in her pocket,  
she had made her choice, Michael Scofield 


	5. Confession

Sara was on Michael's lap, their tongues entangled

"It's getting kind of late, maybe you should go home"  
"Not yet"

Her hungry mouth was assaulting his, her body pushing into him He felt his arousal grow, but also knew this wasn't what she wanted, needed right now He broke their kiss

"Why don't you wanna go home?"

She rested her head against his shoulder, she felt his erection against her leg but welcomed the sensation

Her voice was soft, breathless "I don't wanna face my father right now"

He pulled away from her to look into her eyes "Didn't you talk to him last night?"

She sat up, fidgeting her hands

"I kindof uhm didn't go home last night"

He felt concern bubble up inside of him "Where did you sleep?"

She clenched her jaw at the memory "With an old friend"

"What aren't you telling me?"

He tilted her head to face him "He was my uh drugdealer"

He ran his hand up her arm "Tell me you didn't"

His eyes were pleading, and she wanted to lie to him, but she knew she couldn't She rolled up her sleeve, for him to see the fresh trackmarks, in the crook of her elbow His thumb stroked the sensitive skin of her arm, his eyes were dark

"I thought you were clean"

She nodded

"I was, I had been for ten months"

He cupped her soft cheeks

"So why..?"

"It's the only way I know how to deal with things My mom was an alcoholic, My dad hides in his work And I shoot up"

His expression was blank

"I'm not trying to make excuses, what I did was wrong, I know that"

He look at her intensely, trying to read her eyes

"Are you gonna do it again"  
"I don't know"

Disbelief flashed across his features

"I'm an addict, look, right now I don't plan on it but I don't know"

He took her hand in his, brushing her knuckles with the bad of his thumb

"Sara, I can't be with you if you're on drugs"

She nodded, got up and moved to leave he caught her arm, turning her around to face him

"I don't want you to leave, I want you to tell me that you'll stay away from that stuff"

She wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms And that's exactly what she did "I'll try"  
His arms tightened around her He whispered against her neck "If you really don't wanna go home, you can stay here"

She pulled away from the warm comfort of his body "No, I should go, get this over with"

He kissed her cheek "Can I walk you home"  
She kissed him on the lips "Yeah I'd like that" 


	6. Confession II

"Hello"  
"Michael? It's Sara"  
Her voice was cracking "What's wrong"  
"I need to talk to you Can you come over"  
He could tell she was crying "Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes"

When he knocked on her door, she opened it emediately,  
as if she had been standing right behind it Her eyes were dark with tears He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand "Hey"  
At the sound of his soft voice she fell into his arms Burying her nose into his neck "Michael"  
His name spilled out of her, like he was the only remedy against her tears He wrapped her up in the comfort of his arms Whispering into her ear "Sara.. I'm here, you're okay"  
She took him up to her room, not wanting her dad to interrupt They sat down on her bed, He brushed the hair from her face "I need you to tell me what happened"  
She looked down at her hands, He lifted her face in his hands "Talk to me"  
Tears spilled down her cheeks, and he wiped them away This was going to hurt them both "I.. uhm.. I can't do this. I can't tell you"  
He looked at her with those eyes "Yes you can, You can tell me anything"  
He looked down at her shaking hands "Is it drugs"  
She closed her eyes and shook her head "No"  
She looked down at her hands, her voice barely audible "I uhm I slept with someone"  
"When"  
She kept her head down, unable to look at him, while she told him what she had done "Last night"  
"Who"  
Even though she couldn't see the hurt plastered across his face,  
it was clearly reflected in his voice "Remember when I told you I didn't sleep at home"  
She glanced up at him briefly, before casting her eyes down "Your dealer"  
"Yes"  
"He didn't force you, did he"  
"No. I uhm I needed a fix. and he wanted.."

He looked at the girl that sat before him Her head hung low, she was trembling with sobs It was then that it became clear to him,  
how broken she really was "Sara"  
She looked up at him, her hair in front of her face He tucked her auburn locks behind her ears "Can you promise me that you won't see him anymore"  
She nodded, he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame She buried her face in the side of his neck "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
His arms tightened around her She looked up at him, her eyes vulnerable "You're not leaving"  
He brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb "I don't wanna lose you, but you can't keep doing this"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly,  
resting her cheek against his "I know, I don't want that life anymore, I just want you"  
He held her close to him, she felt so fragile in his strong arms "You have me" 


	7. Daddy dearest

Her father came barging into her room at 2 in the morning finding her wrapped up in Michael's arms "What the HELL do you think you're doing"  
Sara mumpled "We WERE sleeping"  
"Don't get smart with me young lady"  
"It's the middle of the night dad"

He spoke with disgust

"My point exactly, It's the middle of the night and there's a man in your bed, a man that you probably met in a bar sometime tonight"

Michael took her hand in his "Sara"  
She looked at him "Maybe I should go, my being here isn't exactly helping"  
Her eyes were pleading with him "Don't go, please"  
He gave her hand a squeeze "Okay"  
She turned back to her father "His name is Michael and he's my boyfriend"  
Frank walked to the door "This isn't over"  
He walked out the door

Sara's eyes went dark He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "Are you okay"  
Her face went blank "Fine"  
He put his arms around her waist, pulling her closer "Sara"  
She buried her face in his neck "I'm sorry I couldn't handle it on my own"  
Her tears fell onto his skin, and her shoulders were shaking with sobs His arms held her tight, his soft voice in her ear "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere"  
She didn't remember ever feeling safer than in Michael's arms He spoke softly "You told him I was your boyfriend"  
"I didn't mean to.. uhm.. are you"  
"If you want me to be"  
She looked up at him shyly He kisses her softly on the lips "So that would make you my girlfriend right"  
"I guess so"  
"I like the sound of that"  
She showed a smile that almost reached her eyes "Me too"  
He hoped that someday he could take the sadness and pain from her eyes completely

The next morning Michael was watching Sara sleep in his arms She looked so young, innocent, so peaceful He knew that would be gone when he woke her up The pain in her eyes would still be there, so would the memories of a past she would like to forget He planted a soft kiss on her cheek "Sara"  
She stirred against him, nuzzling her face in his chest "We should get up"  
She didn't move "I know"  
She snuggled against him "Sara"  
She looked up at him to find his loving gaze "He's gonna be out there"  
"We can handle it, together"  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest "Five more minutes"

Frank was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper Sara and Michael walked toward him

"Dad"  
"Sara"  
His voice was cold "Why is he still here"  
She gripped Michael's hand "Because I want him to be"  
Frank turned his gaze to Michael "Sorry I didn't catch your name while you were in bed with my daughter"  
"Michael"  
Sara knew what her father was doing "Tell me emMichael/em how did you meet her"  
"We go to school together"  
"You go to school?  
That's certainly an improvement from Sara's last emboyfriend/em"  
"So tell me what is your drug of choice"  
She moved to stand in front of Michael as if to shield him from her father "Don't talk to him like that"  
"I don't recall talking to you"  
"Don't talk to him like that"  
"Your other boyfriends never had a problem answering that question"  
She felt the anger boiling up inside of her "He's not like that"  
She tightened her grasp on his hand "He doesn't do drugs, He's not gonna hurt me, and I love him"  
Frank let out a chuckle "Love! You don't even know what love is"  
Her eyes flashed with anger "And you do"  
His voice was harsh, cold, almost threatening "What the HELL is that supposed to mean"  
"Did you think mom didn't know about those other women?  
Why do you think she drank herself to death"  
Frank slapped her across the face. hard Michael jumped in front of her "Don't touch her"  
"Mind your own business"  
"She is very much my business"  
"You already got into her pants, what are you still here for"  
He wanted nothing more than to hit this man But Sara's hand on his arm, reminded him of all the reasons why he shouldn't

She tugged at his arm, leading him outside "Are you okay"  
Her eyes were empty "Fine"  
He kneeled down in front of her, looking into her eyes "He hit you"  
"I provoked it"  
"He hit you"  
Tears welled up in her hazel orbs He wrapped his arms around her "I'll be okay"  
After a while He whispered into her ear "I love you too"  
She gave him a small smile She was trying to hold it together But wen he pulled her into his arms tears started to flow "Sara"  
She spoke softly "I usually don't cry this much"  
His arms tightened around her "You have every right to"  
She wound her arms around his neck, holding him close "Thank you"  
"What are you thanking me for"  
"Not leaving" 


End file.
